


Grumpy

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You couldn’t understand why Charles seemed to be so displeased with you.





	Grumpy

It was a very nice warm evening, you just finished helping Pearson with the stew and was sitting near tha campfire with some girls and Javier, just talking and laughing, listening to him strumming the guitar.

“Hey, Y/N, we need you for the job,” Sean yelled from the other part of the camp, as he was about to mount up. You sighed and put aside the bottle of beer you just grabbed. “Put something nice on, we need all your charms.”

You sighed again. Distracting men was something you hated, but you had no choice. It was a nice surprise to find out that Charles was going with you two on this job, but his lowered brows and a dull face expression didn’t mean anything good. You didn’t know what he was so concerned about, but decided not to discuss that near Sean, as you and Charles became a thing only a week ago and you weren’t sure if he’d be comfortable about that. Anyway, Charles didn’t seem to want to talk.

It was another home robbery, but a rather dangerous one, as the home owners were in the house. They were a middle-aged man and his son, but Sean said weren’t the bright ones and it wouldn’t be a big problem for you playing the lady in distress.

The robbery was really an easy one, as the men seemed to believe you easily and even offered you a ride to the town, but you refused. Your story was that the horse bucked you off and ran away, so Charles whistled for it and when your horse appeared in front of the house you left the men and rode off.

You met Sean and Charles a few miles away from the house.

“Four hundred dollars!” Sean was smiling like an idiot, and it was rather hard to understand him because of his thick accent. “That was a good lead.”

“Yeah, let’s split up,” you said, pulling the reins and nudging your mare. 

Sean was the one who left first, leaving you and Charles alone. You just turned around to start the talk, but Charles nudged Taima in a second and was far from you. You frowned and cursed, following him.

“Hey! Charles, wait,” you tried not to yell, so you wouldn’t get an unwelcome company. 

Charles didn’t pay attention to your words, so you could catch up with him only at the outskirts at the camp. You jumped off your horse, running to him as he was about to enter the camp. You put your hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“Can we talk?”

“About what?” Charles turned around and you could see fire burning in his eyes, frowning and taking a step back, not expecting such reaction. 

“Your weird behaviour. What happened? You can tell me,” you tried to stay calm and took his hand in yours, but he pulled it away.

“What are you expecting from me? Being satisfied with you flirting with other man?” his voice was too harsh and lower than usual.

“What? That’s because of the job? You know, I need to contribute to the camp, I can’t go around and shoot others or rob stagecoaches!” you said with displease, crossing your arms and lowering your brows. “I didn’t do that because I wanted to, Charles.”

Charles didn’t say anything, just kept looking at you, thinking.

“If we’re together, I don’t want you to flirt with other men, even if it’s just a job.”

“But I told you…”

“I’ll have a word with Dutch,” he bluntly said.

You just stared at him, not sure what to say.

“Thank you, Charles, you know I don’t want to do that…”

He pulled you closer into a hug, wrapping his arms around your waist and burrying his face in your neck.

“I didn’t know you can get so jealous,” you quietly laughed, feeling his warm breath on your skin.

“You still don’t know a lot about me,” Charles said, lightly kissing you on the lips.

“Need to remember not to give you reasons to make you jealous, you get so grumpy,” you grinned, noticing Charles smirking.

“Grumpy, huh?” 

“Too grumpy,” you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him again.


End file.
